


Fitz the Photographer

by huntere779



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Photographer AU, around sci-ops era, but a different college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntere779/pseuds/huntere779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a man stops Jemma on the street. He wants to take pictures of her. They end up going to the same college and that is how a wonderful friendship/romance begins. (Sorry sucky summary, I know. The story is better!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

I was walking down the street towards my favorite cafe. “Excuse me miss?” I heard in a Scottish accent. I turned around.

“Oh hello. Can I help you?”

“Actually you can, but only if you want. I’m a photographer and I noticed how pretty you were. I need portraits and no one I know will sit still. Do you mind helping me?” We stepped off to the side of the sidewalk. 

“Oh um well I don’t know about that.”

“I completely understand. Well have a good day.” He turned around and started to walk away. I heard him mutter ‘Mr. Lee is going to be so mad.’ 

“Wait! You wouldn’t happen to go to the Colorado Mountain College would you?”

His jaw dropped. “How did you know?”

“I study journalism there. Mr. Lee is helping me take pictures to send to the magazine that wants to hire me.”

“Oh that’s amazing! So, do you mind if I take a few pictures of you?”

“I don’t mind. Oh, I didn’t even ask, what’s your name?” I looked around and realized we had started walking and ended up wandering into This & That Café, which happened to be where I wanted to go the whole time. We took a seat at an empty table. 

“Well my real name is Leopold Fitz, but I hate the name Leopold, so you can call me Fitz if you like.”

“Ok, well hello Fitz. My same is Jemma Simmons, but I rather like my first name, so you can call me Jemma.”

“Well hello Jemma. You have a beautiful name.”

“Oh thank you! My mom chose it.”

“I can hear your accent. Where are you from?”

“England, but I would love to settle in Perthshire.”

“Ah Perthshire is beautiful. My home actually isn’t far from there.”

“Oh that’s wonderful! I bet you love visiting home.”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well I actually haven’t had a chance to visit in a while. I’ve been so caught up with school and my job.”

“That makes sense.” I paused for a moment. “I’m going to go order me a tea and a muffin, would you like anything?”

“Oh no thank you Jemma.”

“As soon as I come back we can start talking about pictures.”

“Okay sounds good.”


	2. Final Chapter

When I came back, Fitz was looking though pictures on his camera and I couldn’t help but sneak a look. As for what I saw, I was amazed. “Did you take those Fitz?” As soon as he heard me, he turned off his camera and whirled around to face me, or rather my chest. How awkward. I took a step back and sat down. His face and the tips of his ears were bright red. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. I just say you looking through your pictures and I had just wondered what they look like.”

“Oh it’s alright. I just prefer when people ask because I am not proud of all of them.” He looked at the floor.”

“They can’t be that bad.”

“They could be worse but still, they aren’t very good.”

“I understand. So about my pictures, did you have anything in mind?” 

“Well you know that park down the street?” I nodded. “What about there?”

“Oh Fitz that would be lovely. I have always wanted my picture taken by the ‘flower wall.'"

“I was actually thinking by the fountain but we can do both of you like.”

“That’s fine with me. You can submit whichever pictures you like. Oh, I forgot to ask, how may do you need?”

“About 3 different poses and 3 different angles.”

“That sounds fun.” I realized I had finished my tea and my muffin. “Shall we go?”

“Sure.” We got up and walked to the park in silence. Not the awkward kind, but the nice kind. “Jemma? Where would you like to start?” 

“Well you are the photographer so wherever you would like.” 

“Ok then. Does the fountain work?”

“Sure!” We walked over to the fountain and he set up his tri-pod. There were only a few people here and none of them were in the shot, from what I could see. I sat on the fountain edge and crossed my legs. “Did you want me in a particular pose?” I asked.

“How you are should be fine.” He paused. “Well actually can you put your arms beside you. Like on both sides?” I did as he asked.

“How’s this?”

“Perfect.” He smiled. I saw the flash go off a few times and new he was taking pictures. He withdrew his camera from his face.

“Did you want me in a different pose?” He smiled. Long story short that was an amazing day. I love thinking back to that day. Those pictures were amazing. 

“Jemma?” 

“Oh! Yes, Fitz?”

“What were you thinking about?”

“When we met.”

“Ah. I remember that.”

“Yeah. You ready?”

“Yep.” We walked through the door to the stage of the Photojournalism lecture that we were giving. I felt that ring on my finger and could not believe that the guy on the street asking to take pictures of me would mean so much to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended abruptly. I wanted it to be longer I just couldn't think of anything. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
